Love In Times Of War
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The Corleone crime family succeeded after the deal during the 1959 revolution. But when they decide to bring Noelle along to ring in 1963, no one is prepared for the secrets that'll unfold and the chaos that'll happen. (AU mix of the movie and game)


_**Three months earlier…**_

 _The small rocks hit her window and Noelle set her backpack aside and headed to it, seeing Vincent Mancini._

 _She opened the window and scaled down the ladder, running to him and the two teens embracing each other._

 _"I know your dad will kill me if he finds out but I was going crazy without seeing you today." Vincent said as he cradled Noelle's face in his hands before they kissed, her small hands resting on his shoulders._

 _"He's not the only one catching onto us… Mary's starting to ask why you're coming around here. She's not getting to grow up with you and it's not fair to her." Noelle responded as the two young lovers held each other, Vincent's right hand entwined with Noelle's right one._

 _"Family is a complicated thing… I wish I hadn't been taken away from mine." Vincent replied, briefly burying his face into Noelle's hair._

 _They let go, Noelle slipping back into her room and out of her school uniform into a sundress and ballet flats before she snuck back out, Aldo telling her to have fun at the festival but not be out too late._

 _The Feast of San Gennaro was busy as usual, Noelle's right arm linked with Vincent's left one as they walked down the sidewalk together and Frank Sinatra's version of As Time Goes By playing from a nearby radio._

 _But as they were kissing, a car belonging to the Rosato crime family screeched to a stop and Carmine opened fire on them, Vincent throwing himself and Noelle to the ground and protecting her from the bullets._

 _Carmine screamed as a bullet slammed into his shoulder from Vincent's Colt .45 Python, dropping his machine gun as Vincent stood up and pulled Noelle up to her feet._

 _"Of course… children born out of wedlock usually find solace in each other." Carmine said, Vincent whacking him across the face with the gun before handing the gun to Noelle and then picking up the machine gun himself, both aimed at Carmine._

 _A 1959 Buick screeched to a stop, Tom Hagen looking at both of them._

 _"Get in, now!" Tom said, the two getting into the car and Tom driving off. "I'm getting too old for all of this… you two alright?"_

 _"Yeah… we're okay." Noelle managed to answer._

 _"Cover up the weapons." Tom said, the two doing so and Tom stopping once they reached the docks. He got out after grabbing the guns and tossed them into the river, getting back in and driving the two to the Corleone compound. "I don't want to know any more about the shooting, I doubt Carmine's gonna go to the cops. You two go upstairs, hide in a guest room." He said._

 _Noelle and Vincent obliged and headed into the house… they picked a room and Vincent locked a door as Noelle removed her bloodstained black and white dotted dress after closing the curtains._

 _Noelle wasn't shy about being in her underwear as she turned to Vincent… but he hesitated slightly as he walked over to her and they kissed._

 _But they stopped short of taking it further than that._

" _We're still young… we can wait longer." Vincent whispered before they kissed again and Noelle pulled a robe on._

 _But she didn't understand why the Rosato brothers had betrayed the family…_

 **Present time** _ **, December 28th 1962...**_

"Hey… is everyone almost ready?" 15 year old Noelle asked as Aldo walked in.

"Mostly. Michael's a bit stressed though so if he takes it out on one of us, let's try not to take it personally." Aldo answered as they headed downstairs with their things.

Everyone in the Corleone crime family had decided to head to Havana again for New Year's… but this was the first time that Aldo and the others felt that Noelle was old enough to join them.

Once everyone was in the limo, Noelle noticed Dominic hand her an envelope and looked at him.

"It was left in Michael's office, addressed to you, kiddo." Dominic explained, Noelle thanking him with a nod before she opened it and retrieved the letter.

She unfolded it and read it.

 _Sweetheart, I can't wait until the new year to see you again... so I will surprise you in Havana._

 _We can sneak away and have fun while the business is being handled… I'll meet you at after we're sure we won't be interrupted._

 _I love you._

Noelle blushed as she folded the letter and put it in the envelope.

"Good news, I hope?" Aldo questioned.

"I know that look! It's a love letter, she's in love with someone!" Frank responded happily.

"Uncle Frank!" Noelle replied, her bluish grey eyes widening.

"Relax, kid. I just hope we all get to meet the young man who's stolen your heart." Frank responded before the adults raised their glasses of whiskey.

"To young love, may it last forever." Michael replied, feeling better with the news that his goddaughter had met someone.

"Here here… hey, someone get the young lady a little drink." Frank responded before Aldo turned concerned… but smiled after a few seconds.

"Okay, just a few sips. After that, no more alcohol til she's 21." Aldo responded as Noelle was handed a quarter full glass of whiskey and sipped it after they all clinked their glasses together.

In the Hotel National in Havana, Noelle got undressed, shaved and got cleaned off after setting out her underwear and outfit, a black and red lace halter style dress and red stiletto heels… she turned the shower off and got out after drying off and wrapping the towel around her.

Noelle put her raven shoulder length hair up in curlers after putting gel in her hair and carefully blow drying each part of her hair before using a rolling brush to straighten the front of her hair.

After she applied antiperspirant to her underarms, Noelle washed her hands before she lightly applied a nude blush to her face and champagne colored eyeshadow to her eyelids.

Noelle finished that with a cat eye look and applied mascara and a red lipstick to her lips.

' _He won't be able to take his eyes off of me...'_ Noelle thought after getting dressed and letting her hair down before putting the curlers away and her makeup away.

Except for her red lipstick and lip balm, which went right into her red purse along with the room key… and Noelle saw a note and $200 near it.

' _Have fun but be careful tonight and don't stay out too late, kiddo.- Dad.'_

Once she put her stilettos on and put the money in her purse, Noelle heard a knock at the door and grabbed her purse before she opened the door to see Vincent nicely dressed and they kissed.

"My lady…" Vincent whispered with a smile before they left hand in hand.

Little did they know how the trip would turn out.


End file.
